


Beginnings

by MajorMinorMusicality



Series: she calls my arms a crime scene [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Heists, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sass, Sexual Tension, Snark, Stealing, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMinorMusicality/pseuds/MajorMinorMusicality
Summary: You're the Ghost. Meta-thief extraordinaire.You join Captain Cold and Heatwave on heists.Sometimes you get along with them.





	1. Hate is a Strong Word

You had to admit, being on a team felt incredibly weird. You hadn’t had someone accompany you on a heist since your brother, and that was four years ago.

Despite your reservations about working with people you barely knew, you had to admit that Leonard Snart was good at planning a heist. However, his method was a bit odd. He had a method that involved planning a heist, then expecting the plan to go out the window that left you all winging it.

Mick Rory, Leonard’s usual partner for heists did _not_ seem eager to have you on the team. He kept scowling at you from across the room as he cleaned his gun. You would scowl back at him, but it didn’t seem to deter his scowl any.

Whatever, you weren’t here to make friends. You were brought onto the team to help get a very flashy looking red diamond out of a museum in the middle of a fancy gala.

A fancy gala Leonard had neglected to warn you about until an hour before. He strolled into the warehouse the three of you had decided to stay in while you planned the heist and executed it. He held up a black garment bag, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“Picked it out just for you, Kitten.” Leonard drawled.

“A garment bag, how sweet.” You deadpanned, and Leonard just smirked at you. Usually, people were deterred by your snark, but not Captain Cold. “Why do I need something that comes in a garment bag?”

“We have to blend in, (Y/N), my dear.” Leonard handed you the garment bag. “Mick didn’t want to be my date, which means you have the fortune to be my arm candy for the night.”

You rolled your eyes. “I’m no one’s arm candy, Leonard.”

“You are tonight. So, doll yourself up. No combat boots.” He gave you a smug smirk, then left the room to allow you to get ready.

You unzipped the garment bag, eyes rounding in shock at the garment inside.

“Oh,” You scoffed, shaking your head. “There is no way in _hell_.”

* * *

The gala was in full swing when you and Leonard strolled inside. Classical music was being played by a quartet on a small stage. Everyone was dressed to the nines, as were you and Leonard.

Your dress was deep blue with a plunging neckline that you weren’t a fan of. You felt a little too over-exposed, especially since the dress was also backless. Diamonds hung from your ears and your throat, decorating your wrists as well. They were all from your personal collection. Jewels you couldn't bring yourself to sell just yet.

Leonard, much to your chagrin, could pull off a tuxedo very well. The clean cut lines of the tux only made him more handsome, and you hated how you noticed. Leonard Snart was ridiculously handsome, and it was only making you despise him more. Especially since he _knew._

So, to get back at Leonard, you had come up with the idea to see how much you could piss him off throughout the night.

You subtly slipped an engagement ring you had yet to sell from a heist a few weeks back. Leonard hadn’t seemed to notice the smooth movements of your hand. He was too busy casing the place he already knew like the back of his hand.

“Remember the plan.” He stated as he grabbed two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter. He handed one to you, and you grabbed it with your left hand. His eyes went immediately to the ring on your finger, an eyebrow arching in curiosity. “What is that?”

“For someone who steals diamonds for a living, I thought you’d know.” You replied innocently as you sipped your champagne. “It’s a cushion cut, three carat diamond with amazing clarity.”

Leonard rolled his eyes in annoyance. “I can _see_ that, (Y/N). _Why_ are you wearing it?”

“It’ll make for a good cover story, Lenny.”

“Don’t call me Lenny.” He growled, putting a hand to the small of your back as he steered you towards the exhibit where the large red diamond was displayed.

Your breath hitched at the stunning gem. It was the Moussaief Red, and it was even more stunning in person. It was 5.11 carats, and would fetch at _least_ eight million to the right seller. You felt the familiar itch under your skin to just phase your hand through the glass and slip it into your bag.

“Easy, Kitten.” Leonard grabbed your hand you hadn’t realized was trying to touch the glass. He looped your arm through his, resting his hand on yours to keep you from moving. “Remember the plan.”

“Don’t call me Kitten.” You growled, a little angry over not being able to touch the stunning diamond on display.

“How about a dance?” Leonard offered, leading you to the dance floor. You realized he wasn’t really asking, but you decided to just go along with it. You both sat your champagne glasses on a passing waiter's tray before stepping onto the dance floor.

He rested one hand on your hip, holding your hand as your other hand rested on his shoulder. To your surprise, Leonard was a pretty good dancer. He led you around the dance floor with ease, even twirling you so your back was against his front as he held your hands.

“Guards are on schedule.” He noted, his lips brushing over the shell of your ear. It sent a shiver down your spine, and you wondered if Captain Cold was a moniker that he had gotten _before_ the cold gun.

“I’m guessing you know exactly how many seconds we have until Mick begins his distraction?” You managed to keep your voice from sounding breathy. Leonard spun you back around to face him, pulling you closer than you had been at the start of the dance. You let out a small, surprised gasp as our body pressed against his.

“Six hundred and three seconds.” Leonard smirked darkly at you.

You swallowed nervously.

Leonard seemed to be very aware to what he was doing to you. You felt an annoyed anger filter through you, and you set your jaw as you smiled darkly back at him.

“I suggest you quit while you’re ahead, _Lenny_.” You purred in his ear, draping your arms around his neck. “Because if you don’t think I won’t fight dirty-“

Leonard scoffed, “I believe you will _definitely_ fight dirty, Kitten. But I think I’m better at it.”

Your jaw ticked as you met Leonard’s gaze. “You really don’t know what you’re up against.”

“How about you show me?” He taunted.

A spark of defiance surged through you, and you adjusted your posture. If Leonard Snart wanted to play dirty, you were damn well going to show him you were the _master_.

You danced out of his grip, making your way over to the small band on the stage. You recognized the conductor. He had been in a few of your classes last year when he was a senior at CCU. You caught his attention, asking for a request. He nodded, and the band started up a dark and tantalizing number.

Leonard Snart might be a master planner when it came to stealing, but he hadn’t accounted for you. You sauntered over to him, the music being played was simple, innocent. As you grabbed Leonard’s hand, you spun yourself into his arms, you back against his front with his arm wrapped around you just as the violinist started a more sensual rhythm.

Leonard slipped your arm over your head, turning you to face him, your bodies incredibly close. You gave him a flirty smirk that was quickly wiped off your face as he took the lead in the dance. He smirked smugly as you both made your way around the dance floor, people stopping to watch you.

You barely noticed their stares, captivated by the way Leonard was leading you in the dance. You hadn’t expected him to know what he was doing. You had taken two years of ballroom dancing classes at CCU for the credits, and you weren’t half-bad.

“You seem surprised, Kitten.” Leonard taunted as he dipped you, swinging you slowly in an arch, your hair almost sweeping the floor. He pulled you back up, your leg hitching on his hip as he pulled you close.

“Didn’t think you knew how to dance, Lenny.” You replied, your voice a little breathy. If anyone asked, you would say it was from the dancing and  _not_ from Leonard Snart being an irresistible son of a bitch. 

He twirled you away from him, still holding your hand as he spun you back into him, facing away from him. His lips ghosted over the shell of your ear, and your breath hitched.

The _bastard_.

“I’m just full of surprises, Kitten.” He drawled in your ear. His breath was warm, and it was causing a blush to creep into your cheeks. You were definitely losing the battle of who played dirty best. Your plan had backfired _spectacularly._

Leonard twirled you quickly, your body pressed against his as he swept you across the dance floor. He had a smug smirk on his face the _entire_ time, and you had never wanted to slap someone so much in your entire life.

The music went into a dramatic crescendo, and you knew the music was coming to an end. Leonard dipped you as the last note hit.

The crowd applauded as Leonard pulled you back up, brushing a lock of stray hair out of your face that had come loose from the bobby pin.

“I win, Kitten.”

“Night’s not over.” You growled, lips incredibly close to his. “I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

“Let’s hope they all backfire like this one did.” Leonard replied smugly.

You pulled away from him as he went in for a kiss, giving him a smug smirk of your own. You grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing waiter, sipping it. You hadn’t realized how hot you were until you took a drink of the cold champagne. You felt a hand on the small of your back, and you turned to see Leonard with his own flute of champagne.

“That was lovely dancing.” A woman stated as she came over with her much older husband. You recognized the man as the mayor of Central City. It would seem he had gotten a new, younger, wife.

“Thank you,” You replied, making sure to use your left hand to hold your champagne. “Len is an amazing dancer.”

“Oh!” Mrs. Mayor gasped. “What a lovely ring!”

“Len has excellent taste.” You smirked. “Of course, he only asked because of the baby.” You patted your stomach for emphasis.

Leonard choked on his drink. He thumped against his chest to try and get the champagne to go down easier, all the while glaring at you as if he wanted to shoot you with his cold gun.

“Oh!” the woman gasped. “Well, congratulations! Should you be drinking?”

“It’s cider.” You lied, putting your arm around Leonard’s waist. He gave the mayor and his wife a tight smile, putting an arm around you. You felt his arm gripping a little too tightly on your arm. “Len and I are just _so thrilled_ to be expecting!”

“ _(Y/N)_ ,” Leonard’s voice was damn close to a growl. “We should probably head home, don’t you think? It’s much too late for you to be out in your… _condition_.” He gave you a pointed look.

"Hm, I suppose so.” You sighed, then smiled at the mayor and his wife. “So nice to meet you both!”

Leonard steered you away from the couple, and as soon as you were outside of the gala, he came to a stop and fixed you with a cold glare.

“I hate you.”

You grinned, “Oh, how sweet. I hate you, too!”

He stepped closer, and you took an involuntary step back, your back hitting the wall. He caged you in with his arms, a dark glimmer in his eyes.

“Do you enjoy antagonizing me?”

“It’s fun,” You replied with a dazzlingly dark grin. “Why? Can’t handle the _heat_ , Captain Cold?”

He leaned in close, his face centimeters from your own. All the while, his eyes never left yours.

“I’m positive _you_ couldn’t handle the heat, Kitten.” He replied darkly, his voice as cold as his media name. He reached up, his thumb pressing against your bottom lip and pulling it down. The movement caused your breath to hitch. “So, tell me…do you _really_ want to play this game with me?”

You nipped at his thumb, and a smirk lit up his face.

“Don’t play games you can’t win, Leonard.” You growled. “By the way…” You peered around him, then met his gaze. “Cops are here.”

“ _What_?” He turned around, and you phased yourself backwards through the wall as the cops began shouting.              


	2. Rescue from the CCPD

Mick was glaring at you as you walked into the warehouse. He wasn’t too happy about you letting Leonard get arrested, and he was currently aiming his gun at you. You scowled at him, waiting for him to lower the gun.

He just kept aiming at you.

You rolled your eyes in annoyance, heading for the small bathroom you had changed in at the start of the night. His gun followed you, and you heard it fire up as he pulled the trigger. You faced him, making your body intangible as the flames licked through you.

“You left him!” Mick shouted angrily as he lowered his gun. He seemed incredibly annoyed by your ability to phase the flames of his gun through you. You were positive he would have been more than thrilled to burn you alive if you didn't have your powers.

“I’m going to get him,” You replied, hands on your hips. “I couldn’t fight off a bunch of cops, Mick.”

“You’re a ghost!” He growled, stalking over to you. He towered over you as he continued to glare. “You could have just phased him with you!”

“Then we would have been forced to run.” You lifted the hem of your dress to reveal you high heels you had worn. “These aren’t exactly the best shoes to run in.” You tossed him your clutch. “Keep an eye on that, would you?”

 “I’m not watching your purse.” He snapped.

“Considering the diamond is in there, I’d prefer if you would.” You muttered, then stepped into the bathroom. You shut the door behind you and quickly slipped out of the dress and heels. You dropped your jewelry into your duffel bag before you pulled out our cat suit.

As you got slipped into the cat suit, you wondered just how mad Leonard was. To be fair, you probably could have phased him with you when you left the museum. However, you were kind of pissed about him being so damn irresistible during the entire gala. The man was a menace, and maybe while he was being processed for Iron Heights he could realize he shouldn’t be such an asshole.

You zipped up the top half of your suit, then quickly tied your combat boots. You slicked your hair back from your face, grabbing your mask as you stepped out of the bathroom. Mick was still in the warehouse, but he was now inspecting the triangular cut red diamond in his hands.

“Try not to run off with that, alright?” You stated as you secured your mask to your face. “I’m pretty sure Snart would be livid if you took that for yourself. Not to mention me.”

“I’m coming with you.” Mick growled as he pocketed the diamond. He zipped the pocket of his jacket close to secure it.

You scowled, “I can do this by myself.”

“I’d rather you not screw this up, too.” He muttered, then stalked out of the warehouse.

You rolled your eyes, but followed him. You knew that Mick was livid with you since you let Leonard get caught. You knew it was petty to let the man get arrested just because he pissed you off, but part of you—the bigger part--- really didn’t care. You had told Leonard you preferred to work alone, but he had insisted on you joining his little band of thieves.

“Fine,” You growled as you caught up to Mick. “But I’m driving.”

* * *

The Central City Police Department was a pretty large building. You were familiar with it due to the fact that your mother had worked there for years as a cop before CCPD figured out she was helping her husband not get caught. You used to come to CCPD when you were little on bring your daughter to work day.

“Screw this up, and I _will_ find a way to burn you, Casper.” Mick threatened as you parked the car a block away.

“Gee, thanks for the pep talk, Mick.” You shot him a glare before slamming the door.

You were _seriously_ reconsidering your decision to join the team. Mick was an asshole, and not in the snarky bad-boy way that Leonard was. Mick was an asshole because he just _was_ an asshole. At least Leonard flirted with you to keep himself from being such a dick.

You pulled your hood up, shoving your hands in your pockets as you walked towards the precinct. You kept your head down to not draw attention to yourself. There weren’t any people out this time of night, but you knew the security cameras around the precinct would pick up on a woman in a mask.

The back of the precinct was quiet, and you were relieved that no one was outside for the moment. You quickly made your way to a section of the brick wall, phasing through it. Once inside, you quickly made your way through the building towards the holding cells. Since it was the weekend, you knew that Leonard would be in a holding cell until Monday when they could ship him off to Iron Heights.

You went to turn a corner, stopping and ducking behind an open door as you heard voices. They were getting closer, and you swallowed nervously. You weren’t one for fighting, which meant you would have to run to keep yourself from getting caught by police officers.

You were regretting turning down your brother’s offer to teach you how to fight.

You peered around the door, seeing a tall gangly guy with a police detective you recognized as Detective Joe West. West had been put on your case to bring you in, and you knew he would waste no time in trying to arrest you.

You phased into the room behind you, thanking your lucky stars you were hidden by a desk. A woman walked out of the room, and you peered over the desk to see you were now alone. You sighed in relief as you got to your feet.

The room was filled with file cabinets, and your eyes lit up as you realized this was a _perfect_ opportunity to steal the police reports tied to you. Well…not _you_ so much as your media name. The CCPD still had no clue as to who the Ghost was, and you were incredibly thankful for that.

It didn’t take you long to find your file, and you quickly shoved it into your jacket before silently shutting the drawer of the filing cabinet. Once the file was securely zipped inside your jacket, you ducked out into the empty hallway.

You quickly and quietly made your way through the precinct. It would seem the CCPD didn’t have a lot of people roaming the halls during the night shift. You were impressed by your luck tonight.

Finally, you made it to the holding cells. There were a few people you didn’t recognize in the cells. Most of them seemed like drunks who had been arrested for public intoxication.

A smug smirk decorated your face as you walked up to the cell Leonard was sitting in. He scowled at you, getting to his feet and walking to the bars that separated the two of you.

“Well, what’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?” You teased. Leonard just continued to scowl at you. “C’mon, that’s a good line, Len.”

“You _let_ me get arrested.”

“I got the diamond.” You defended.

“You don’t leave your crew.” Leonard growled, gripping the bars.

You pouted, “Oh, Len, c’mon. You’re mad at me because _you_ got arrested? If you think about it…It made a much better distraction than Mick’s little fire alarm gag. I got the diamond, and now I’m here to bust you out.”

“I can get myself out.” He snapped.

You took a step back, holding your hands up. “Alright, Mr. Macho. Then why don’t you just get out, hm?”

He rolled his eyes, “ _Obviously,_ you can do this faster.”

“Say please.”

He glared at you, not saying anything. You stepped forward, your hands on his as he gripped the bars. You leaned forward, your face incredibly close to his. The only thing that stopped your lips from meeting his were the bars.

“C’mon, Len. Say the magic word, and I’ll bust you out.” You purred. “Maybe I’ll even give you a kiss for being so nice.”

“I hate you.”

You tutted, “Those aren’t the magic words, but I do love to hear them.”

His eyes narrowed. “ _Please_?”

“ _That’s_ what I wanted to hear, sweetheart.” You grinned smugly.

“I’m not your sweetheart.” Leonard growled as you grabbed the front of his shirt. You made him intangible, pulling him through the bars.

“Oh,” You pouted, cocking your head slightly. It was the perfect angle for a kiss. “Now, _now_ , Leonard. That’s hardly playing nice. No kiss for you.”

“I’ll get that kiss, trust me.” He replied, a cocky smirk tugging at his lips.

“You’re welcome to try, but as for right now…we should go.” You grabbed his hand, tugging him behind you as you phased you both out of the precinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing snarky characters. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


	3. I Can't, I Have Finals

Leonard was annoyed. His messages he had left for (Y/N) had all been ignored. The plan for the heist in Star City relied on her powers due to the incredibly advanced lock the Star City Museum had just installed. It wasn’t like he couldn’t just break in himself, but it would be ten times faster with (Y/N) phasing them through the walls.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t get a hold of her. Part of him thought she might have gotten caught by the Flash and sent to his Meta-Human prison. So, Leonard decided that he had no choice but to check in on her at her apartment that was close to Central City University.

Getting into the building was easier than it probably should be. He should tell (Y/N) that her super needed to update the security around here.

He knocked on her front door, waiting patiently. He heard someone shuffling around inside, then the door opened.

It took him a second to realize that the person in front of him was (Y/N). She looked completely different. Her usual well-kept appearance had turned a one eighty. Her hair was sloppily thrown into a bun, strands falling out and framing her very tired face. Her usual attire of jeans and a t-shirt that framed her body incredibly well had been replaced by a baggy tank-top and a pair of sweats.

“I think I have the wrong apartment.” Leonard muttered.

“Hilarious,” She deadpanned, rolling her eyes before scowling at him. “What do you want, Leonard?”

“I’ve got a job for you.”

“It’ll have to wait until next week.” She replied as she crossed her arms.

“The painting is only going to be in Star City until the end of the week.” Leonard frowned. “So it can’t wait. What’s so important that you can’t steal something?”

“Ssh!” She smacked his arm, eyes darting around the hallway to make sure no one was around to hear him. “I’d like to keep my extra-curricular activities a secret, if you don’t mind. It’s why I wear the mask, you ass.”

Leonard rolled his eyes, “I say you should embrace your much more fun lifestyle.”

“My ‘much more fun lifestyle’ is only back in my life so I can pay off my student loans and pay bills.” She muttered. “As for the job you have, I can’t do it.”

“Why not?” Leonard scowled.

“Finals.” She replied, and slammed the door in his face.

Leonard blinked in shock. People didn’t _slam the door_ in his face. But here he was, with a closed door from a meta-human thief who thought _finals_ were more important than stealing.

This woman was driving him _crazy_.

And not in a good way.

* * *

The job had been going well until they had gotten trapped in the building when the alarm sounded. Apparently, the nifty new security system the Star City Museum had installed had a few tricks that he wasn’t aware of.

Now he and Mick were being transported to Iron Heights, and who else but Detective West was in the vehicle with them, looking like the cat who ate the canary.

“Can’t believe we’re back here.” Leonard muttered as he leaned back, his head resting against the metal wall of the transport van.

“I can.” Mick grunted, glaring at Leonard. “We wouldn’t be here if the Ghost hadn’t decided _school_ was more important than that painting.”

“Apparently, she has different priorities than us, Mick.”

“You tellin’ me the Ghost goes to school?” Joe snorted in amusement.

“Can’t go telling all of her secrets.” Leonard replied, shooting the detective an annoyed glance.

“Considering she’s more wanted than you two?” Joe scoffed. “I’ll take what I can get about her.”

“She’s annoying.” Mick supplied. “That’s it.”

“How about a name?” Joe suggested. “I mean, what’s the point of protecting her now? You guys wouldn’t have gotten caught if she had been with you.”

“Sorry, Detective,” Leonard drawled with a sigh. “But we can’t do that. The Ghost is on our team, even if she puts school first.”

“I don’t mind giving up her name,” Mick grumbled. “But I never learned it in the first place.”

“You worked with her and you didn’t know her name?” Joe replied skeptically.

“Thought she was dead,” Mick shrugged. “Turns out she’s alive and annoying, and the reason I’ve been arrested again.”

The van came to a halt at a red light, and Leonard settled further into his seat. Iron Heights was a pretty far drive from Star City, and he might as well get comfortable.

“Man, how long is this red light?” Joe muttered, sliding open the small window to talk to the driver. 

“Red lights in Star City last 4.9 seconds.” Leonard drawled, an amused smirk on his face. “Something must be holding us up.” Leonard peered through the small window, seeing a car parked in the middle of the road. The driver's side door was open, and the car was still running.

“Something?”

The three men turned to see the Ghost. She was clad in her black catsuit, her mask fixed on her face, and her lips painted ruby red. Her long hair hung on her shoulders, and she rested her hands on her hips as she smirked at the men.

“I think I’m more than just _something_.” She grinned. “Now, how is it that you two get into so much trouble without me?”

“I’m assuming finals are over?” Leonard replied calmly.

Joe grabbed his gun, aiming it at the Ghost. “I will shoot.”

“And I will not care.” She sneered. She went over to Leonard, grabbing his cuffs and phasing them off of his wrists. She did the same with Mick, then grabbed the back of their jackets as she looked at Joe. “So nice to see you, Detective West. Really, this has been fun. However, we should probably be going.”

“What about our guns?” Mick grunted as (Y/N) phased them out of the van.

“Already got them,” (Y/N) replied as she kept a hold on them as she walked them towards a waiting car. “SCPD was pretty slow on the transport of evidence today. You should have _seen_ Captain Lance’s face when I just strolled in and took them. Thought he was going to have another heart attack.”

Mick went to get in the driver’s seat, and Leonard smirked as (Y/N) phased through him and slid into the driver’s seat. She rolled down the window, smirking smugly at Mick. A playful pout decorated her lips and she looked up at Mick. Leonard had to force himself not to chuckle. The woman was _not afraid_ of the convicted felon and arsonist that was very much glaring at her.

“I stole it, I get to drive it.” She stated. “Now, I suggest you boys get in before the SCPD tries to stop us. I don’t want to phase an entire car, I might pass out.”

Leonard slid into the backseat while Mick tried not to pout in the passenger seat.

“You’re welcome, by the way.” (Y/N) shot Leonard a glare through the rear-view mirror.

“Thanks,” Leonard replied sarcastically, giving her a very tight smile.

“By the way,” (Y/N) smirked as the car swerved around a corner. Leonard could hear sirens in the distance, and he knew this car chase was going to be very short with (Y/N)’s amazing getaway car driving skills. “I graduate in two weeks, you’re both invited.”

“How sweet,” Leonard smirked. “Shouldn’t you invite family and friends instead of your criminal partners?”

He noticed how her expression darkened slightly, her gloved hand gripping the steering wheel tighter.

“All my family is dead, and I don’t do friends.” She stated tightly. “Besides, a scene like that is good for picking pockets and there are a bunch of wealthy families that will be in attendance.”

“Well, when you put it like that.” Leonard smirked.

“I’m not wearing a tie.” Mick growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finals. The bane of every college student's existence. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


	4. Star City

You were conflicted. Part of you wanted to live a normal life, pretend you weren’t some meta-human thief. You wanted to join an orchestra and play music for a living. However, Leonard Snart kept pulling you into jobs you just couldn’t turn down.

It was hard to find a job as a violinist, and you found it just easier to go off and steal to support yourself. You were incredibly close to paying off your student loans, just a few more jobs and you would be free from the debt. Leonard always planned heists with huge payouts that you just _couldn’t_ turn down.

You were currently crammed into a car with you two new partners. Leonard was driving, you were in the passenger seat, and Mick was snoring in the back, lounged across the seat without a care in the world.

The latest job was located in Star City. The Star City museum was showing off a stunning diamond that you were just itching to touch. The thing was gorgeous in the pictures, and you were positive it was even more stunning in person.

You glared at Mick in the back, his snoring getting on your nerves after forty-five minutes.

“If you smother him, I won’t make a fuss.” Leonard smirked at your annoyed expression. You turned around, settling deeper in your seat as you crossed your arms. The car Leonard had stolen was pretty nice, and very comfortable. It even had satellite radio. You quickly turned it on, putting it on a classical station that easily tuned out Mick’s snoring.

Leonard let out a long sigh, “Of _course_ you like classical music.”

“I’m a classically trained violinist.” You pointed out, leaning on the arm rest of your door, propping your chin on your hand as you looked out the window. It was a pretty long drive to Star City, and you weren’t one for car rides. You never had been, even as a child.

“How’d you come about that, anyway?” Leonard asked curiously. You turned to look at him, an eyebrow arching as you did.

“You want to know more about me, Lenny?” You snorted. “Thought I was just a useful Meta?”

“Oh, you’re very useful.” Leonard replied bluntly, causing you to scowl. You _hated_ that he saw you as nothing more than a Meta that made his job easier. “You’ve cut down our time to five minutes max for a job.”

You scoffed, “So I’m only on this team because I make your life easier?”

“Well, yes,” He smirked at you, then turned his eyes back to the road. “That, and you’re easy on the eyes.”

You rolled your eyes, leaning on your hand as you glared out the window. The car lapsed into silence, the only sounds being Mick’s snoring under the classical music playing from the speakers.

“How’d you get your powers, anyway?” Leonard asked after a moment.

“That explosion from Star Labs,” You muttered bitterly. “I was walking home from rehearsal, and the blast knocked me _through_ a wall. It was the most terrifying moment of my life. Sometimes I think that blast killed me and I’m actually a ghost.”

“As someone who’s slept with you, I can assure you that you’re very much alive.” Leonard smirked suggestively at you, and you felt a blush coloring your cheeks that only turned his smirk smug. “And _very_ responsive.”

“Shut up.”

* * *

“Is the mask still necessary?” Leonard scowled at you.

You scowled right back, double checking that your mask was still secure on your face. Just because you weren’t in college anymore didn’t mean that you were okay with people knowing that you were the Ghost. You still wanted a somewhat normal life, and you couldn’t do that if everyone knew you were a jewel thief for fun.

“Yes, the mask is still necessary.” You muttered. “So, what’s the alarm situation?”

“Motion sensors on the floor,” Leonard replied. “Which is why we’re on the roof.”

You glanced at Mick, seeing he was finished jimmying the glass plate open. You also noticed the harness and the rope attached to it. You looked back at Leonard, his plan for what was about to happen finally hitting you.

“No.”

He rolled his eyes, “C’mon, Kitten. Afraid of heights?”

“Not afraid,” You muttered. “I just don’t trust Mick to _not_ drop me, Leonard.”

“That’s fair.” Mick grunted, a smug look on his face as he shoved the harness into your hands. You let out an annoyed huff, then began to slip into the harness. You made sure it was secure around your waist, then Leonard stepped close to you and began to double check. He tugged harshly at the strap around your waist, and you stumbled into him. You braced your hands on his chest, and he gave you a smug smirk as you looked up at him.

“I think it’s good, Lenny.” You mumbled, taking a step back from him.

Leonard Snart was infuriating. He was charming in all the right ways, but you knew underneath that he was an ass who liked to play with his food. You were just another dish he had his eye on. You wouldn’t exactly _mind_ going a few more rounds with Captain Cold, but it was better if you two just remained partners and nothing more. You weren’t looking for a relationship, and you knew for damn sure that he wasn’t either.

You went over to the open skylight, taking a steadying breath. You could see the large diamond that was your target, and it was pretty far down.

“Are you going to jump or am I going to have to push you?” Leonard had a smirk to his voice.

“I’ll push her.” Mick offered.

“Fuck off,” You growled, flipping Mick off before you climbed into the window. Your heart was hammering nervously in your chest as you lowered yourself down into the museum. You looked up, seeing that Leonard was peering over the edge, smirking down at you.

“Don’t touch the floor.” He warned as the rope lowered your further. You just hoped that Mick wouldn’t let go and let you crash to the floor. You weren’t eager to run from the cops tonight, and if that happened…you’d make Mick Rory pay dearly for it.

“Yeah, I got it.” You hissed, then looked at the floor. The display case was getting closer, and it seemed like an easy feat. All you had to do was phase your gloved hand through the case and swipe the diamond, then you’d be pulled out of the museum and you’d be in the clear.

Of course, nothing liked to go in your favor anymore.

You yelped as the rope moved quickly, as if Mick had let go. The rope jerked, and you flipped upside down. You barely managed to make your body intangible to avoid smacking your head into the display case. The diamond was right in front of you, and you snatched it and tucked it into the satchel strapped to your thigh. You made sure the diamond was secure, looking up to see Leonard straining to hold the rope to keep you up.

“What the hell is going on up there?” You shouted up at him.

“Robin Hood,” Leonard grunted.

You felt the blood drain out of your face. The Arrow had arrived to stop the heist, and you felt sick to your stomach. The Arrow had _no problem_ killing people, and you weren’t eager to be one of his victims.

Before you could decide what you wanted to do to protect yourself, Leonard was hit over the head and he dropped the rope.

You made your body intangible, phasing straight through the floor and into total darkness with a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man. Sorry for not updating recently. This job hunt is...well, it's going a little weird at the moment. 
> 
> Thanks for being patient, my dears!  
> \--  
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
